Blog użytkownika:Koszmar/Przebaczenie (część pierwsza mojego opowiadania o kucach)
Dzień rozpoczął się bardzo spokojnie i zwyczajnie. Twilight przebudziła się ze snu leżąc na łóżku z książką na brzuchu. Jak zwykle zasnęła czytając. Nie przejęła się tym faktem (bynajmniej nie zbytnio), odłożyła dzieło na półkę obok łóżka po czym wstała. Robiąc to zastanawiała się co dziś się jej przytrafi w czasie jej rutynowych operacji związanych z katalogowaniem i wypożyczaniem książek zgromadzonych w jej bibliotece. Może wpadnie z wizytą któraś z koleżanek? Może posiedzą spokojnie przy kawie? Zjedzą coś? A może z wizytą wpadnie jakaś mantykora żądna krwi którą trzeba będzie unieszkodliwić? A może zwyczajnie nic specjalnego jak przez ostatnie tygodnie. I faktycznie nic nie miało się wydarzyć owego dnia w czasie jej ,,wybitnie potrzebnej pracy''. Była bowiem sobota '' co Twilight zauważyła przechodząc od łóżka do łazienki gdzie na ścianie znajdował się kalendarz. Co więcej był to 2 dzień miesiąca, co za tym szło powinna otrzymać wypłatę za miesięczną ,,charówę'. I tu też bez zaskoczenia - na stole obok kalendarza leżała koperta a w środku'' pieniądze. Klacz uśmiechnęła się pod miejscem na wąs ,,No tak''- pomyślała - ,,dziś można zaszaleć''. Podeszła do koperty, zaczęła przeliczać zawartość. Nie było tego wybitnie dużo, ale na rachunki i drobne ,,szaleństwa'' powinno wystarczyć. Odłożyła pakunek na miejsce. Powoli zwlekła''się po schodach na dół. -Dzień dobry Spike. - powiedziała jeszcze lekko śpiącym głosem do smoka bawiącego się z jej sową na podłodze -Ooo witamy śpiocha! Cóż to sie stalo że tak porządna klacz jak ty tyle przebimbała w łóżeczku? - zapytal ze śmiechem na ustach jaszczur -Sobota - ziewnięcie -A no tak... To wszystko wyjaśnia -Wyjaśnia nie wyjaśnia... Śniadanko zrobiles obiboku? -Śniadanie... W sensie najważniejszy posiłe... -Czyli nie zrobiłeś? Można widzieć dlaczego? - niezręczna dziesięcio sekundowa cisza -A bo... Sobota - oboje zaczęli się śmiać po czym razem z sówką ruszyli do kuchni. Niestety w lodówce nie było zbyt wiele artykułów zdatnych do spożycia tak więc klacz wręczyła smokowi część pieniędzy jakie wydobyła z koperty i kazała ruszyć mu do sklepu. Sama natomiast tradycyjnie siadła do książki. Jednak po 10 minutach dopadło ją znużenie tak więc wyszła na spacer zostawiając klarowną wiadomość dla asystenta na karteczce. Szła główną ulicą w prost na plac w miasteczku. Dookoła sielanka. Większość kucyków leniła się pod drzewami, co poniektóre grały w piłkę a jeszcze inne kłóciły się na bazarze między sobą o wysokość należności za towar. Pogoda też była niczego sobie mimo iż pegazy zapowiadały w najbliższym czasie lokalne burze. Na szczęście w tym momencie na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki, a słońce świeciło wysoko na nieboskłonie. Było bowiem około godziny jedenastej. Gdy młoda Sparkle zorjętowała się w czasie zmogło ją delikatne zmęczenie i głód. Ponieważ miała ze sobą trochę pieniędzy postanowiła wstąpić do kawiarni państwa Cake obok której akurat się znajdowała. Weszła do środka z powitaniem na ustach. Ukłonem odpowiedział jej pan Carrot pytając grzecznie co podać. Twilight zamówiła ciastko z kremem i kawę po czym usiadła przy stoliku przy oknie. W mgnieniu oka pojawiła się kelnerka niosąca zamówienie (oczywiście w podskokach). Tradycyjnie Pinki zaczęła zasypywać koleżankę masą dość dziwnych pytań i opowiadać przeróżne anegdoty. Milo im się rozmawiało tak w kawiarni. Mogły sobie na to pozwolić ze względu na śladowy ruch jaki był w obecnym czasie w Cukrowym Kąciku. Dyskusja trwała tak przynajmniej godzinę. Została przerwana przybyciem do kawiarni asystenta bibliotekarki. Smok był wyraźnie zasapany, najwidoczniej biegł tutaj. W jego lapie spoczywał zapieczętowany kawałek pergaminu. -Twilight... Księ... Księżni... List przysłała - mówił strasznie zdyszany - Pisze że... Że coś ważne.. ważnego... -Daj mi to - Smok posłusznie podał papier. Obok pieczęci znajdował się dopisek ,,Ważna wiadomość. Nie otwierać bez zgody adresata pod żadnym pozorem''.Klacz rozerwała pieczęć. Na pergaminie oczywiście znajdował się list: ,,Sparkle jak najprędzej pojaw się w Canterlocie, to bardzo ważne. Masz być sama. '' -Dziwne... Nigdy nie widziałam żeby Celestia pisała w ten sposób... Ani nagłówka ani podpisu... W ogóle treść jakaś taka... -KSIĘŻNICZKO! PRZYBYŁAM JAK NAJSZYBCIEJ SIĘ TYLKO DAŁO! - krzyczała przy wejściu do sali tronowej Twilight. Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi natomiast słyszała rozmowę dwóch znajomych głosów. Pierwszym głosem był głos Celestii. Drugi natomiast nie został rozpoznany do póty do puki klacz nie podeszła bliżej. Gdy to zrobiła ujrzała Księżniczkę mówiącą do zwierciadła w którym nie było o dziwo jej odbicia. -CHRYSALIS! - wrzasnęła Sparkle gdy ujrzała odbicie. W lustrze bowiem znajdowała się Królowa Chrysalis uśmiechająca się pogardliwie i spoglądająca na uczennicę Celesti -Prosze proszę... Czyli do przyjęcia ultimatum potrzebna ci będzie porada tego dzieciaka - śmiech -Żadnego ultimatum nie będzie moja droga. -Pani o co chodzi? Jakie ultimatum? Co się dzieje - Chrysalis znów szczerze się roześmiała -Bo widzisz skarbie...- mówiła królowa - Niedługo władza Celestii się skończy... A zacznie się moje panowanie -NIGDY! - wrzasnęła młoda klacz -A widzisz mylisz się. Władza będzie moja za sprawą pewnego artefaktu znajdującego się w pewnym uroczym paśmie gór zwanym ,,Czarnymi Skałami'' Gdy znajdzie się w moim władaniu stanę się sto razy potężniejsza niż do tej pory, a w tedy nawet ty śliczny dzieciaku nie będziesz wstanie mnie zatrzymać w drodze po koronę tej krainy. Oczywiście Celestia ma wybór. Może się nie zgodzić na dobrowolne przekazanie mi wladzy co poskutkuje niepotrzebnym rozlewem krwi, lub może się zgodzić własnie. Płacąc tym samym odszkodowanie za dawne upokorzenie. -Lub może odszukać to cos przed tobą gnido! -Ha ha... Nie masz się co łudzić kochanie. Czarne skały są obecnie pod moim kopytem i obiecuje wam że nikt tam bez mojej zgody nie wejdzie. Pomijając to... Dość już padło słów. Daje ci 4 dni na zastanowienie się droga Celestio. Potem szturmem odbije zamek kładąc go na kolana. - w tym momencie zniknęła ze zwierciadła które po paru sekundach rozbiło się na tysiące kawałków. -Tak... - westchnęła księżniczka - po to cię wezwałam droga Twilight... Masz udać się do czarnych skał wraz ze swymi przyjaciółkami i zniszczyć ten artefakt o którym mówiła Chrysalis. -Po co mieszać w to moje koleżanki? -Bo podejrzewam że tylko elementy harmonii będą w stanie zniszczyć to coś... Cokolwiek to jest... -To ty nie wiesz o pani o czym... -Mam pewne podejrzenia - sucho odpowiedziała przerywając klaczy Celestia wyraźnie poddenerwowana - lecz pewności stu procentowej nie mam. -Czyli mamy wyruszyć w poszukiwaniu... -Nieznanego przedmiotu o nieznanych właściwościach i nieznanym wyglądzie - uśmiechnęła się ironicznie Celestia - zbierz drużynę i elementy i ruszaj -Ale jak my się tam dostaniemy? Królowa mówiła ze nikt tam bez jej zgody nie wejdzie. Z jej armia podmieńców mamy raczej marne szanse w szóstkę. Nawet jeżeli będziemy uzbrojone w elementy. -Jest jedno przejście o którym Chrysalis nie wie i którego jej straż nie pilnuje. To stara nieczynna kopalnia której wejście znajduje się blisko Kryształowego Imperium. Twój brat wraz z żoną pokażą ci wejście do środka. Gdy znajdziesz się już wewnątrz kopalni nie zbaczaj z trasy. W ciemnościach skryte są bowiem kreatury o których już dawno temu Bóg zapomniał i które czują tylko głód i nienawiść do swych ofiar.'' -PINKI DO JASNEJ CHOLERY PRZESTAŃ W KOŃCU WARIOWAĆ! -A-a-ale t-t-to b-b-było takie s-s-stra... -STRASZE? STRASZNE TO BYŁO TO BYDLE KTÓRE NAS WCZEŚNIEJ GONIŁO!!! ZRESZTĄ PRZEZ CIEBIE! -Rainbow prosze ciszej... obudzisz moje maleństwo... -SAMA SIĘ ZAMKNIJ!! I JAKIE ZNOWU MALEŃSTWO?! No nie mów że wzięłaś tego pająka ze sobą... -No tak... Był taki sam... Taki bezbronny... Zgubił się i... -Wszystkie się uciszcie w tej chwili! - powiedziała w koncu stanowczym głosem Twilight, skutkowało to chwilową niezręczną ciszą przerwaną przez Rarity -Aaaaa, o mój Boże czy wy to widzicie?! -Co znowu? Kolejny wiwern?! - zapytała Sparkle -Jak nic znowu wlazła w bloto i dramatyzuje - z ironicznym uśmiechem szepnęła Apple Jack -Wlazłam w coś dużo gorszego! Słabo mi... -Twi poświeć rogiem zobaczmy co to... O Boże - przerwała Dash otwierając z przerażenia usta, zresztą podobnie jak reszta -T-t-to? -Tak koleżanki... Ciało smoka - po tych słowach fioletowy jednorożec podreptał do martwych szczątków szacując posturę zwierzęcia - matko kochana 30 metrów... -Biedny mały... - powiedziała Flutershy ze łzami w oczach po czym również podreptała do ciała głaszcząc je po czaszce i szlochając. W krótkim czasie do kości podbiegła reszta bujnie dyskutując na temat tego stworzenia. Dyskutowały wszystkie po za Twi która w dalszym ciągu bacznie oglądała ciało. ,,On tu nie pasuje... Jest stanowczo za duży'' myślała. Powoli dochodziła do wniosku iż gad nie znalazł się tu bez powodu, malo tego nie znalazł się '' tu sam. Wszystko było bez sensu. No bo po co ktoś ściąga tak wielkie stworzenie do tak ciasnych korytarzy. W jakim celu je więzi. W jakim celu je ktoś zabił. Te wszystkie pytania chodziły jej po głowie i skutecznie uniemożliwiały logiczne myślenie, zresztą podobnie jak zmęczenie które też dawało w kość. Kucyki szły już bowiem parę godzin błądząc w ciemnościach napotykając same przeciwności w postaci ślepych zaułków, przepaści i wściekłego wiwerna. -Dziewczyny... - zajęczała w końcu Pinki - Ja już nie mam siły iść dalej... Zatrzymajmy się tu na trochę -Nie mamy czasu! A jeżeli nie zdążymy... -Twi ona ma racje. Zmęczone jesteśmy wszystkie - mówiła Apple - A bez sił nic nie zdziałamy. -Zgoda... - przytaknęła niechętnie Twilight. Wiedziała jednak w głębi serca że przyjaciółki mają racje. Postój naprawdę był potrzebny. Nawet po to aby cokolwiek zjeść. Wyjęły więc wszystkie prowiant i rozpaliły ognisko (właściwie to Sparkle musiała je wyczarować z powodu braku drewna w okolicy i na zmianę z Rarity podtrzymywały go rogami aby nie zgasł) -Flutershy przestań w końcu ryczeć denerwujesz mnie... -No a-a-ale mi szko-szko-da tego zwierzaka... -Mi tam bardziej szkoda nas... No jak ja wyglądam mam cały ogon skudlony! -Rarity błagam nie zaczynaj przynajmniej ty... -A ja to bym zjadła batona, a wy byście co zjadły? Też batona? Bo ja na przykład to poza batonem to bym mogła zjeść marchewkę! Ale mimo wszystko wole... -Kobieto przestań! Od tego gadania mnie głowa boli! -Czyli nie jesteś głodna Dash? A ty Apple? No czemu nie chcecie ze mną normalnie rozmawiać? -Normalnie to... -CISZA DO JASNEJ CHOLERY!!! - wrzasnęła fioletowa klacz - musicie się bez przerwy kłócić? To do niczego nie doprowadzi. Powinnyśmy lepiej przedyskutować skąd się wzięły tu te kości. Ten smok nie był tu bez powodu. -W sumie... - zamyśliła się Rainbow - w sumie to to wygląda jakby on czegoś pilnował -No ale jak miał pilnować skoro był zdechły - na te słowa Pinki odruchowo zarówno Dash jak i Jack walnęły się kopytami w czoła -Pilnował kiedy jeszcze żył... W sumie to ma sens... Ale czemu pilnował tutaj i czego mógł pilnować? -Może jakiegoś skarbu. Ja moge poszukać rogiem jakichś klejnotów - wszystkie pozostałe kiwnęły głową. Rarity natomiast przeszła do działania. Dreptała w te i wewte. W końcu można było usłyszeć okrzyk ,,Coś tu jest!. Znaleziskiem okazał się bardzo dziwny kawałek kryształu zakopany płytko pod ziemią. Rarity sprawnym okiem speca od tych spraw stwierdziła że to napewno odlamek od jakiejś całości. -Tak więc wniosek nasuwa się jeden. Smok pilnował skarbu. Bardzo duuużego kryształu. I ktoś przyszedł i go zabił zabierając jego skarb. -Ale po co smok pilnował kryształu dodam jednego kryształu w miejscu w którym kryształy są wszędzie. No w końcu to kopalnia tych kamieni. -Trudne pytanie Apple Jack... Szczerze to nie ma pojęcia... -A może to był jakiś wyjątkowo piękny kryształ? -Oj tak. Sam ten odłamek jest niesamowity! Jakimi kolorami się mieni... Oddam go do jubilera niech mi zrobi taką broszkę taką ooo w kształcie serduszka będzie mi pasować do tej wiecie nowej sukienki co to ją niedawno uszyłam i... -Skończ. Wiemy o którą chodzi. -Ja wiem jedno drogie panie czas ruszać dalej. -Ale Gienio jeszcze nie odpoczął. -Jaki kurna znowu Gienio?! -Dash nie przeklinaj... proszę... No Gienio ten maluszek który się zgubił... -Zostaw do diabła to bydle! Podrośnie troche i nam wszystkim flaki wypruje! -Nieprawda on jest... -DOŚĆ! - trzeci raz podniosła głos klacz - błagam przestańcie... Poza tym Flutershy... Dash ma trochę racji ten potwore... -GIENIO! -...Gienio... Może być nam kłodom u nogi. Proszę wypuść go już dość się nim opiekowałaś da sobie dalej sam rade. -No, może... - Zarówno Rainbow Dash jak i Apple Jack słuchając tego waliły głowami a to w sciane a to w podłogę nie mogąc słuchać żali ich różowowłosej koleżanki. W końcu po namowach Gienio został wypuszczony. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich podszedł do jednej ze ścian po czym zaczął kopać. Mimo swych małych rozmiarów rył niczym młot pneumatyczny. Wydziergał on dziurę z której do tunelu dostało się światło -GIENIO! - wrzasnęła Flutershy -WYJŚCIE! - wrzasnęła reszta drużyny. Dwie godziny minęły odkąd Kucyki opuściły starą kopalnię kryształu znajdującą się pod Czarnymi Skałami. Miały szczęście nie zostały zauważone przez straż władczyni podmieńców. Po owym opuszczeniu starego obszaru pobytu natychmiast rozpoczęły poszukiwania miejsca w którym mógł się znajdować artefakt wspomniany przez Chrysalis. Nie były to łatwe poszukiwania. Obszar poszukiwań bowiem był niesamowicie rozległy i pełno było straży dookoła. No może to słowo ,,pełno'' jest przesadzone bowiem trafiał się tylko od czasu do czasu jakiś patrolujący teren ale mimo wszystko atmosfera była dość'' napięta. Ciągłe ukrywanie się i zarazem poszukiwanie przedmiotu wpływało ostro na psychikę. Śmierć mogła bowiem uderzyć z każdej strony bez względu na to czy miał ją przynieść jeden z podmieńców czy jakaś bestia kryjąca się pośród gór. Najgorsze było to iż dziewczęta nie wiedziały czego mają szukać i gdzie dokładnie. To dobiłoby najwytrawniejszego poszukiwacza przygód a co dopiero parę niedoświadczonych kucyków. Przeszukiwały napotkane zakamarki, jaskinie. Bezskutecznie, niczego bowiem co mogło by być tym ,,czymś'' nie znalazły. W końcu Rainbow Dash stwierdziła że dalsze krycie się '' na ziemi nie ma sensu. Ostrożnie wzbiła się w powietrze wypatrując ,,czegoś''. Jej oczy widziały jednak tylko ostre czubki czarnych gór które '' rozlewały się wszędzie gdzie tylko wzrok sięgał. Poszukiwania trwały jednak nadal. W skryciu niczym grupa partyzantów kucyki powoli analizowały teren (Dash i Flutershy z powietrza a reszta z ziemi). W końcu dało się usłyszeć pisk różowowłosej ,,Coś tam chyba jest!. Piszcząc wskazywała górę z widoczną jaskinią u szczytu znajdującą się mniej więcej 500 metrów od nich. Galopem wszystkie pobiegły do tego miejsca. Ku ich zdziwieniu i zarazem radości nie spotkały zbyt dużych przeciwności w drodze na szczyt. Góra była niezbyt duża i miała w miarę łagodne zbocza tak więc na prawdę wszystko szło niczym z płatka. Po wejściu do pieczary odkryły w jej głębi ogromny mieniący się różnymi kolorami kamień - kryształ. -O matko! Chyba się udało! -Bez entuzjazmu Pinki... To może być pułapka... A nawet jeżeli nie to nie wiadomo czy to aby na pewno ,,TO -Twilight nie masz racji. To musi być właśnie ten przedmiot. Już ci mówię dlaczego. Po pierwsze to jedyna szczególna rzecz jaką pośród tych skał znalazłyśmy do tej pory. Po drugie ten kamień tu zupełnie nie pasuje. Jest duży i błyszczy na kolorowo. Po trzecie, no nie wiem jak wy ale ja przynajmniej czuje jakieś dziwne mrowienie gdy podejdę bliżej do tej skały. -Niby tak... -Z jednym mogę się jednak zgodzić - kontynuowała Apple Jack - to faktycznie może być pułapka. To w końcu teren Chrysalis. Mogła nas tu specjalnie zwabić. -No racja... - wtrąciła się Rarity - ale weź pod uwagę że gdyby tak było królowa raczej by nie urządzała przedstawienia. Kryształ by zabrała a nas zabiła już dawno temu. -To co robimy? Bo się zaczynam bać... -Flutershy ty się boisz przecież cały czas... -Dash odczep się od niej, strach jest zrozumiały w takiej sytuacji. Sama odczuwam niepewność. Ale intuicja podpowiada... -...Że musimy to zrobić? - znakiem zapytania zakończyła wypowiedź jednorożca niebieska pegazica -Dokładnie. Mimo że naprawde może się stać absolutnie wszystko... Ustawmy się. - kucyki posłusznie posłuchały koleżanki. Stanęły w szeregu aktywując jednocześnie swoje elementy. Jaskinia wypełniła się białym światłem emitowanym przez drużynę wykonującą zaklęcie. Po chwili gdy ich oczy zajaśniały w mieniący się kamień uderzył potężny pocisk niszcząc go na kawałki. W tym momencie energia świetlna oślepiła wszystkich obecnych a odrzut porozwalał przyjaciółki po ścianach. Po chwilowej ciszy któraś z koleżanek wrzasnęła ,,Udało się''. Na te słowa rzuciły się do zbiorowego uścisku. Radośnie '' podskakiwały i śpiewały ze szczęścia. Radość przerwała Flutershy głośnym piśnięciem. Zdziwione towarzyszki wlepiły w nią wzrok. Kopytem wskazała powód swego piszczenia. W miejscu gdzie znajdował sie kryształ leżało ciało jednorożca, niezbyt dużego, o szarej sierści i nieco ciemniejszej grzywie. Jego bok zdobiły trzy gwiazdki. -Czy my...? - Zapytała z niedowierzaniem i łzami w oczach Apple Jack -Na moje szczęście nie - odpowiedziało ciało - ale mało brakowało przyznam moja droga. Pomożecie mi wstać? -Kim ty jesteś - zapytała Dash podlatując pierwsza i podnosząc nieznajomego -Mam na imię Czembor. -A co robiłeś w tym krysztale? -Siedziałem - odpowiedział z ironicznym uśmiechem -Ale w jakim celu? Ktoś cię uwięził? -Można tak powiedzieć - zapadła niezręczna cisza przerwana przez kolejne pytanie Dash. -Właściwie to kto cię zamknął? Za co? No i w jakim celu? No i jeszcze raz zapytam kim ty jesteś właściwie? -Odpowiem na razie jedynie na ostatnie pytanie. Jestem... Właściwie to byłem uczniem Celestii - wszystkie wybauszyły oczy (szczególnie Twilight) -Ale... Ale jak uczniem? -Całkowicie zwyczajnie. Podobnie jak ty - uśmiechnął się -S-s-skąd... -Widzę to w twoich oczach kochanie - uśmiech nie schodził mu z pyska - zakładam że uwolniłyście mnie elementami harmonii? -Tak. - zaśmiał się - Jest w tym coś śmiesznego? -Tak jest! Albowiem więziony byłem to bez mala przez 1200 lat jak nie dłużej. A tu nagle pojawia się szóstka wybawców - znów się zaśmiał. -To może jednak nam wybawcą powiesz za co spotkał cię tak nieprzyjemny los? -A niech wam będzie. Chodźcie za mną. - posłusznie podreptały za nowo poznanym jednorożcem. W głębi jaskini znajdowało się coś w rodzaju stołu. Był okrągły i bardzo potężnie wyglądał. Wyrzeźbiony był z jasnego granitu. W pomieszczeniu było jasno z powodu zapalonych przez jednorożca pochodni znajdujących się dookoła na ścianach. -C-c-co to? - zapytała drżącym głosem Flutershy -Powód dla którego zostałem uwięziony. Widzicie moje skarby prowadziłem badania nad elementami harmonii. Planowałem nieco je dopracować i odwrócić ich moc... -Jak to odwrócić? -Widzisz moja kochana każdy z elementów po za wartościami moralnymi, przypisany miał żywioł. Elementy składają się więc w potężną energię magiczną. Niesamowitą białą magię. -A ty... -A ja planowalem odwrócić ich właściwości tworząc zupełnie nowe kamienie. Przy tym nie chciałem uszkodzić starych. I cóż... Pewnym osobom mój projekt się nie spodobal. -Komu na przykład? -Osobie która mnie tu uwięziła. - gdy Czembor mowił te słowa przy ,,stole'' pojawiło sie dookoła sześć podestów. Wyglądały jak kamienne stoły '' operacyjne. - Tą osobą była nasza kochana Celestia. - gdy z kolei mowił te słowa jego róg zajaśniał niebieskim światłem po czym kucyki zostały otoczone chmurą energii. Następnie zostały położone na stołach i przypięte do nich pierścieniami energii. Szamotały się przy tym i krzyczały jednak to nie pomagało. Nieznajomy skutecznie je uwięził. -CO TY ROBISZ!? -Dokańczam projekt moja droga. - W tym momencie słychac było tupanie dochodzące z poprzedniej części jaskini, ktoś najwyraźniej wchodził - Ooo Kogo ja widzę. Moja ukochana wybawicielka. -CHRYSALIS! - wrzasnęła Sparkle - Czyli to była jednak pułapka?! -W rzeczy samej moja droga - królowa paskudnie uśmiechnęła się - Teraz gdy Czembor jest wolny pomoże mi w końcu osiągnąć mój cel! Stanę się wielką władczynią! Cały kraj padnie przede mną na kolana! - Czembor się uśmiechnął -Piękna wizja moja droga... Przypomnij mi czy mówiłem ci już o moich planach. -Większość treści słyszałam ale chętnie posłucham jeszcze raz. Zresztą podobnie jak nasi więźniowie - złowrogo się zaśmiała -NIE UJDZIE CI TO NA SUCHO WIEDŹMO! - wrzeszczała Apple Jack -Owszem nie ujdzie jej... - powiedział tym razem bez emocji szary jednorożec aktywując swój róg którym zamkną wejście do pomieszczenia - bo widzisz Chrysalis... -Słucham? - ze zdziwieniem zapytała -Widzisz nie powiedziałem ci wszystkiego... Owszem planuje stworzyć klejnoty chaosu. Przeciwieństwo klejnotów harmonii... -To wiem. Więc czego nie wiem? -Tego że potrzebuję jeszcze dwóch składników do zaklęcia - tym razem to w strone Królowej zostalo puszczone złowrogie spojrzenie - krwi i duszy podmieńca... Im potężniejszego tym lepiej. A zaprawdę czy znajdę któregoś lepszego od ich królowej? -Nie ośmielisz się - mówiła z poważną miną -Ja już się ośmieliłem - na te słowa strzeliła do niego strumieniem energii. Czembor odbił pocisk wprost w królową poważnie raniąc ja w skrzydło. Żałośnie jęknęła lecz ponowiła atak. I znów bezskutecznie lecz tym razem bez rykoszetu. Cofnęła się do tyłu szukając ogonem wyjścia. Czębor zaśmiał się po czym rzucił się na czarnego Alicorna przebijając jego szyję rogiem. Kolejnym cięciem wykończył przeciwnika przecinając tętnicę. Chrysalis powoli osunęła się na ziemie. Kucyki były w szoku. Nie wierzyły w to co ujrzały. Odruchowo większość zaczęła łkać mimo iz wiedziały że zmiennokształtna pani przesycona była nienawiścią i złem. Czembor patrzył na nie dziwnym wzrokiem jakby nie wiedział o co chodzi. -Już płaczecie? Przecież dopiero zaczęliśmy zabawę. - kończąc zdanie położył ciało na ,,stole'' po czym zaczął szeptać coś pod nosem. Cialo królowej zaczęło drżeć. Drżało coraz mocniej aż w końcu zaczęła się z niego wydobywać dziwna energia. W czasie wydobywania słychać było przeraźliwy krzyk Chrysalis co przeraziło kucyki jeszcze bardziej. Było tak gdyż to nie z ciała tylko z tej energii wydobywał się krzyk. W końcu srebrna poświata uformowała się w kulisty kształt i pofrunęła wprost na kopyto Czembora. -Kamień dusz? - bąknęła pytająco uczennica Celestii -Na stworzenie takiego kamienia nie mam czasu moja droga. To zwykła nieoszlifowana dusza która w zupełności wystarczy do mojego planu. -Jakiego planu? - wystraszonym głosem zapytała Dash -Planu zemsty na Celestii. Planu jej upadku! -Czyli jak Chrysalis chcesz przejąć władzę? -Władza moja droga mnie w ogóle nie interesuje. Interesuje mnie jedynie śmierć tej która skazała mnie na cierpienie - Wszystkie z przerażenia wybauszyły oczy. - Tak moje panny. Jutro wieczorem Celestia będzie martwa. Dzięki wam i naszej kochanej królowej... Której duszą i krwią odwrócę moce powierzonych wam mocy. Stworze potężne elementy chaosu które w połączeniu z istniejącymi już elementami harmonii dadzą mi niesamowitą moc! Moc która ulży memu cierpieniu! Mimo ze to będzie niewielka kara za tak niecny występek jakiego się dopuściła Celestia! -A nie możesz - nieśmiało i cicho zaczęła zdanie Pinki - jej w-w-wybaczyć? Tak jak zrobiła to Księżniczka L-l-luna? -A co miała Luna jej niby wybaczyć - w skrócie Pinki opowiedziała historię zesłania Luny na księżyc, jej powrót i przebaczenie siostrze. Oraz przyjęcie przez nią przyjaźni Księżniczki słońca. Po usłyszeniu tego krótkiego monologu Czembor znów się roześmial. -Haha. Zabawne. Zabawne jest to iż spotkał ją podobny los jak mnie. Ją która jako jedyna stała w tedy po mojej stronie. Szkoda że mimo to nie sprzeciwiła sie wyrodnej siostrze i doprowadziła do takiego stanu rzeczy... To kolejny powód dla którego pani dnia powinna zakończyć swój żywot. No nic w takim razie zaczynajmy! - Oczy Czembora zajaśniały zielonym blaskiem. Blask wydobywający się z jego oczu rzucił ciało Chrystalis na stół, następnie wycisną z niego sporo krwi która równomiernie rozlewała się po kamieniu. Stół zaczął pokrywać się w tedy dziwnymi znakami które dzieliły go na sześć równych części. Części te ozdobione zostały runami i różnymi symbolami które prawdopodobnie układały się w formuły zaklęć. Gdy się to stało blask zniknął z oczu ogiera, zabłyszczał natomiast róg który zwalił wykrwawione szczątki królowej z postumentu a następnie rzucił pod jedną ze ścian. Teraz cisnął on duszą którą przed chwilą wyssał z ciała podmieńca na środek zakrwawionego granitu. Krew zaczęła emitować światło. Na każdej z części miało ono inny kolor tak więc było ich sześć. Były to kolejno żółty, zielony, niebieski, fioletowy, czerwony i pomarańczowy. Światło nie było zbyt mocne w zasadzie ledwo je było widać lecz zapewne miało ono znaczenie sądząc po triumfie na twarzy Czembora. -To od której zaczynamy? - zapytał wesoło spoglądając na swe ofiary - może... Może któraś sama się zgłosi na ochotnika - wszystkie odruchowo spuściły głowy. Ogier natomiast intensywnie wpatrywał się w Pinki Pie. - To może od ognia? I śmiechu za razem? Co wy na to? - Pinki mocno wystraszona uniosła głowe. -NIE! Prosze nie rób mi krzywdy! - zaszlochała -ZOSTAW JĄ TY ŁOTRZE! - wrzasnęła Rainbow -Ty wietrze zamilcz... Bo będziesz następna. - Dash wytrzeszczyła oczy. Zadziorna mina zniknęła zmieniając się w wystraszoną buzię. Ogierowi widocznie podobał się ten wyraz pyska. Jego róg znów zajaśniał. Przymocował on głowe Pinki do podestu tak że nie mogła nią ruszyć, po czym wyczarował niewielki nóż przypominający kształtem skalpel. -NIE! PROSZĘ NIE! - Zawyła różowa klacz. -Nie krzycz kochanie. Jeszcze za wcześnie. - podszedł do niej. Podest momentalnie zmienił położenie tak że głowa Pinki znajdowała się na wysokości głowy jednorożca. Ten nachylił się nad nią i szepną cicho do uszka. -Niech ogień zmieni się w wodę, a śmiech w płacz. Płacz więc moje dziecko, już nadszedł czas. - gdy to powiedział do szyi przerażonej Pinki doleciał wyczarowany nóż, tnąc jej gardło wzdłuż robiąc w niej szparę z której obficie tryskała krew. Ogier odsunął się od różowej klaczy która nie była w stanie już nawet płakać. Podest przybrał normalną formę stawiając się do pionu. Krew spłynęła klaczy po brzuchu. Na ten widok Rarity zwymiotowała. Reszta zaniemówiła z przerażenia. Oczy Pinki natomiast w panice wędrowały po pomieszczeniu szukając jakiegokolwiek ratunku. Gdy natrafiły na środek stołu zobaczyły dziwny widok. Srebrny obiekt ze środka kamiennej formy zbliżał się do rany kucyka. Wcisnął się do środka. Pinki zamarła w bezruchu. Cięcie zniknęło bez śladu tamując krwotok. Towarzyszki odetchnęły z ulga. Jednak coś było nie tak. Pinki miala prawo być w szoku ale zupełnie się nie ruszała. Jej oczy też nie dawały znaku życia. Mimo to widać było że żyje (w końcu bardzo szybko i głośno oddychała). Zaczęły ją nawoływać. W tej chwili zniknął pierścień z jej głowy umożliwiając jej poruszanie. Głowa jednak się nie poruszyła. -A teraz sobie popatrzcie moje skarby - delikatnie powiedział Czembor -CO JEJ ZROBIŁEŚ!? -Za chwile zobaczysz pomarańczowa koleżanko. - minęła minuta. Głowa pinki w końcu opadła. Przyjaciółki wstrzymały oddech. Odetchnęły gdy ciało pinki zaczęło się ruszać. Szamotało się. Głowa też zaczęła wędrować. Usta krzyczały jednak nie wydając dźwięku a jeżeli już to cichy nierozumny bełkot. Klacz rozglądała się na wszystkie strony jakby nie wiedziała co się z nią dzieje. Oddech jej przyspieszał jak gdyby biegła coraz szybciej mimo że była zakuta w magiczne kajdany. -C-c-coś ty jej z-z-zrobił? - wyjąkała Twilight -Niech światło nie pyta. Niech światło i magia patrzy. - odpowiedział wymijająco oprawca Pinki która zaczęła obficie płakać. Strugi łez lały się po różowych policzkach płynąc po brodzie i spadając na ziemię. - No w końcu! - wymówił ogier podchodząc powoli do torturowanej klaczy. Jego oczy zajaśniały. Dziewczyna wyprężyła się tak jakby wyrywano z niej wnętrzności. I owszem. Oprawca wyrywał z jej wnętrza to co wcześniej przez szparę w gardle dostalo się do jej ciała. Energia w końcu wydobyła się i pofrunęła na środek stołu powodując jaśniejszy blask niebieskiego światła. Po owym zabiegu ciało pinki bezradnie zawisło na magicznych pierścieniach nie dając znaku życia. W oczach towarzyszek pojawiły sie łzy. -U-u-umarła? - zapytała cichutko Flutershy. -Nie. Nie umarła. Jesteście mi żywe potrzebne. - powiedział spokojnie Czebor - Jeszcze... - dodał z usmiechem zerkając kątem oka na Dash - Czyli co? teraz na ciebie kochanie przyszła pora? - Niebieska klacz nie odpowiedziała, nie pozwalał jej na to strach. Wisiała sztywno na pierścieniach patrząc na bezradne ciało swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. W końcu oprzytomniała. Zaczęła krzyczeć i machać skrzydłami. Próbowała też ruszać skutymi kończynami. Niestety nie przynosiło to efektu. -Spokojnie maleństwo. Nie denerwuj się... -JAK MAM SIĘ NIE DENERWOWAĆ!? KIEDY WIEM ŻE ZARAZ UMRĘ! NIE CHCE UMIERAĆ!!! -I nie umrzesz skarbie. Nie w mym interesie jest wasza śmierć. -TAK?! TO DLACZEGO PINKI SIĘ NIE RUSZA? DLACZEGO MIAŁBYŚ NIE ZABIJAĆ MNIE SKORO ZABIŁEŚ JĄ?! -Twoja koleżanka żyje ale teraz jest zbyt zmęczona aby cokolwiek zrobić... Musiałem ją wymęczyć żeby osiągnąć cel... -NIE! TY JĄ ZABIŁEŚ! I ZABIJESZ NAS WSZYSTKIE! TY POTWORZE! - plunęła mu w twarz. Uśmiech zszedł mu z niej. Rzucił dziewczynie nienawistne spojrzenie po czym używając rogu cisnął w jej kierunku nóż pokryty krwią różowej klaczy. Wbił się dość płytko w klatkę piersiową. Powoli schodził niżej aż do brzucha, towarzyszył temu niesamowity krzyk Dash. Gdy dotarł na środek wbił się dużo głębiej i powoli przekręcał. Oczy pegaza odleciały do góry. Był to moment przed śmiercią wstrzymany jednak przez słowa ogiera. -A więc lojalności i wietrze... Ostan się ziemią i niewiernością jeszcze... - ,,niedokręcony'' nóż wypełz z ciała klaczy razem z ogromną ilością krwi.'' Jego miejsce zajęła energia ze stołu która przyfrunęła do pegazicy lecząc jej rany i wchodząc do środka jej ciała. Teraz jednak było inaczej. Energia widać nie wpływała tak mocno na Rainbow Dash jak na Pinki. Pegazica owszem wyprostowała się w pierwszej chwili tak jak koleżanka lecz można było zrozumieć co mówi przez łzy. -A-a-ale n-n-nie! To nie jest TAK - wrzeszczała patrząc w górę. Przyjaciółki patrzyły na nią bezradnym wzrokiem chcąc jej jakoś pomóc. -Raindbow bądź dzielna! Nie daj się temu draniowi! - Krzyczała Rarity -Szkoda że ona was nie słyszy... Możecie tylko patrzeć. I modlić się o to by jak najszybciej pękła by to się już skończyło... W przeciwnym razie pocierpi dłużej. Znacznie dłużej. -Ja nie mogę! JA TEGO NIE ZROBIĘ! NIE CHCE! NIE MOGĘ! - łkała niebieska klacz szamocząc się i trzepocząc skrzydłami -Owszem. Możesz i to zrobisz. Inaczej... No sama widzisz - odpowiedział zagadkowo Czembor. Odpowiedzi Dash powoli zmieniały się w bełkot a ich tajemnicza rozmowa powoli zbliżała się ku końcowi. Płakała i miotała się coraz bardziej. W końcu zamarła w bezruchu wlepiając oczy w stół. Z jej warg można było wyczytać między bełkotem słowa ,,nie chciałam''. Wyprężyła się tak jak jej koleżanka podczas zakończenia tortur. Srebrna materia'' znów powędrowała na środek stołu rozpalając mocniej zielone światło. Dash podobnie jak przyjaciółka opadła bezradnie na pierścieniach. Lecz nie na długo. Podniosła zalaną łzami twarzyczkę w stronę towarzyszek. Szybko jednak spuściła wzrok i głośno zaszlochała. -Dash?! Co on ci zrobił?! - nie odpowiadała, tylko płakała. -Idzie łatwiej niż myślałem... Pękacie szybko. Na prawdę szybko. To dobrze i dla was i dla mnie. -Ze mną ci tak łatwo nie pójdzie. - wycedziła do niego sucho Apple Jack ktora chyba jako jedyna z pozostałej czwórki uspokoiła się na tyle by móc normalnie rozmawiać - zresztą ani ze mną ani z żadną z nas. Zrobimy wszystko by ocalić naszą księżniczkę. -Obawiam się że wam sie to nie uda. Mimo wielkiej mocy jaką wam powierzono jesteście słabe i kruche. I to dobrze. - wzniósł znów nóż w powietrze - to która następna w kolejce? -Ja! -Odważnaś dziewczyno. Jak ci na imie? -Apple Jack! Ta która ci się przeciwstawi. - mówiła stanowczym i w miare groźnym tonem wlepiając oczy w szarego kucyka. Ten głośno się zaśmiał. -Cóż droga panno skoro planujesz mi sie przeciwstawić to zostawie sobie ciebie na koniec. Zreszta podobnie jak naszą kochaną czarodziejkę... Tak więc do wyboru mamy dwie pozostałe dziewczęta... No zgłoś się któraś prooosze to mi ułatwi robotę - patrzył na nie szyderczym spojrzeniem. Zarówno Flutershy jak i Rarity potwornie się bały i całe trzęsły. Nie były w stanie odpowiedzieć. W końcu podszedł do pegaza mocno kopiąc go w brzuch tak że zapewne ugiołby się gdyby nie to że jest zakuty. - Powiedz od kogo mam zacząć? On niej? - wskazał na Rarity patrzącą na nich z żałością - czy od ciebie - i znów uderzył ją mocno w brzuch. Zapiszczała tylko - ODPOWIADAJ!!! - wrzasnął oprawca tnąc szybkim ruchem rogu jej policzek. Ta dalej nie odpowiadała. Była sparaliżowana strachem, potrafiła jedynie piszczeć z bólu. -ZOSTAW JĄ! WEŹ MNIE! - krzyczała Apple Jack -ODPOWIADAJ! - znów wrzasnął w kierunku pegazicy jednorożec stając na tylnich nogach i kopiąc w twarz przednimi kopytami różowowłosego kucyka. Znów zapiszczała i plunęła krwią na posadzkę. Czębor odsunął się od niej podchodząc do Rarity. -A ty? Uważasz że... -Cz-cz-czekaj... - przerwała mu jękiem Flutershy dławiąc się własną krwią w czasie mówienia - j-j-ja... -Czyli dobroć i woda się namyśliła? - mówił Czebor do żółtej klaczy odwracając się na pięcie od trzęsącej się Rarity. -T-t-tak... -Mądra decyzja. - podest zmienił położenie, Flutershy teraz na nim leżała. Podobnie jak w przypadku Pinki jednorożec zbliżył się do niej ze sztyletem w zębach. Uniósł go za pomocą czarów w górę. Ten nakreślając łuk w powietrzu podlatując do gardła klaczy. Ciął je delikatnie wzdłuż podobnie jak gardło Pinki Pie. Flutershy zawyła. - Dobroć i woda... Nienawiść i ogień... - wycedził Czembor gdy nóż zakończył cięcie. Wyszedł on powoli z ciała układając się pod kopytami jednorożca. I znów energia ze środka stołu pofrunęła w kierunku torturowanej. Znów wcisnęła się w ranę lecząc ją. Flutershy w mgnieniu oka wyprostowała się na podeście który wrócił już do poprzedniego stanu. W oczach miała przerażenie a na ustach krew która delikatnie spływała jej po wargach i spadała na podłogę (widocznie srebrna siła leczyła jedynie ciosy od ostrza te które natomiast ofiara otrzymała w inny sposób pozostawały). Podobnie jak Pinki zaczęła się szamotać i krzyczeć bezgłośnie. Oczy również wędrowały. -Ty potworze - znów nienawistnie skwitowała jednorożca Apple Jack - jak w ogóle możesz... -Haha. Potwornych rzeczy jeszcze nie widziałaś kochanie. - w tym momencie Flutershy wrzasnęła tak mocno że aż Czemborowi nogi się ugięły. Nikt nigdy nie słyszał by ten kucyk wydał z siebie kiedykolwiek taki dźwięk. Opadła na pierścieniach lecz nie nieprzytomnie. Patrzyła na podstawę stołu smutnym wzrokiem. Czembor ostrożnie do niej podszedł patrząc na nią zaczął rozmowe. -Flutershy? Jesteś tam - odpisnęła jedynie - zrobisz to? - pokiwała przecząco głową w panice - wiesz że musisz to zrobić skarbie -CO? CO ONA MA DO CHOLERY ZROBIĆ?! - wrzasnęła tym razem Twilight -Musisz bo inaczej... - kontynuował monolog Czembor z przerwami na piszczenie i kiwanie głową pegaza nie zwracając uwagi na reszte. - Chcesz tego? Na prawde? Jeżeli ty nie chcesz ja będę zmuszony... - jego róg zajaśniał, na ten znak żółty kucyk wybauszył oczy. Zaczął płakać i kiwać głową we wszystkie strony. Czembor zaśmiał się. Róg świecił coraz mocniej. Flutershy wariowała w końcu jednak zaprzestała paniki. Pochyliła głowę na klatkę piersiową. Piszcząc i płacząc odchyliła ją teraz do tyłu. W tym momęcie przez usta z jej ciała wyskoczyła srebrna poświata wędrując znów w kierunku stołu. Czerowne światło rozgorzało. -Ooo tak moja miła, ooo tak właśnie - mówił Czembor patrząc na szkarłatny blask. Flutershy nie reagowała. Podobnie jak różowa koleżanka zawisła nieprzytomnie na pierścieniach. Gdy ogier skończył oglądanie swego dzieła spokojnie podszedł do sztywnej ze strachu Rarity. Drwiąco się uśmiechnął patrząc na ubrudzone wymiocinami futerko na brzuchu. Zaczął gładzić ją ,,pieszczotliwie'' końcem rogu po piersi. - To co? Gotowa?'' -MÓWIE CI WEŹ MNIE! -Mowie ci wole ją. Ale spokojnie panno Apple. Będziesz kolejna. - rzekł spokojnie nieustannie bawiąc się futerkiem Rarity. -P-p-przestań... - cicho wyjąkała. Na te słowa delikatnym ruchem przeciął jej skóre w miejscu pieszczot. -Co mam zrobić? -Przestać - powiedziała bardziej stanowczym lecz nadal przerażonym i zachwianym głosem. Ponowił cięcie. -Na pewno? -PRZESTAŃ! BŁAGAM! - zawyła żałośnie przez łzy które zaczęły spływać jej po białych policzkach. Szary kucyk zaprzestał procederu. Odsunął się od klaczy na parę metrów. -Czyli nie chcesz się ze mną bawić? -NIE! ZOSTAW MNIE W SPOKOJU! -Chciałbym biedactwo ale nie mogę. - nóż uniósł się - nie szamocz się to nie będzie bol... dobrze nie będę kłamał. - kolejny szyderczy uśmiech powędrował do zapłakanej i brudnej od wymiocin i krwi klaczy. Podest zmienił położenie. Rarity zaczęła panikować wlepiając oczy w zbliżający się nóż. -NIEEE! PROSZE NIE! JA NIE CHCE! -Nie krzycz. Jeszcze nie masz powodu. - ostrze rozcieło ciało. Srebrna energia kolejny raz podfrunęła ze środka. -Cieniu, chojności daj nam troche światla i chciwości. - po słowach Czembora rana zamknęła się za gościem ze środka granitowej formy. Podest wyprostował się, podobnie jak Rarity. Po chwili jednak napięcie mięśni ustało. Co dziwne nie wydawała się specjalnie przejęta zaistniałą sytuacją. Była całkowicie spokojna. Wpatrzona w jeden punkt w jaskini którym był stół oblany cieczą i mieniący się kolorami. Nie szamotała się ani nie wierzgała. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Dwie pozostałe przytomne koleżanki były w szoku. -Czy ona? -Cisza przed burzą kochana. Za chwile zobaczysz co się będzie działo... -Dlaczego nam to robisz? Czemu? -Bo nie ma innego sposobu na zemste. A tylko zemsta da mi wytchnienie. Ooo patrzcie zaczyna się. - Nic się jednak nie działo. Bynajmniej nic specjalnego. Rarity wisiała dalej spokojnie z delikatnym uśmiechem na pyszczku. Trzepotała nawet rzęsami. Czembor podszedł do niej wracając do zabawy futerkiem. Roześmiała się cichutko. -Co ty do cholery robisz? - zapytała niesamowicie zdziwiona Twilight -Cisza przed burzą moje dziecko... cisza przed burzą... - mówił nie przestając bawienia się. Stanął na tylnich kopytach i ucałował białą klacz w czoło. Ta zachichotała. Przerwała jednak śmiech gdy po pocałunku otrzymała cios kopytem w okolicy piersi. Głowa jej opadła. -D-d-dlaczego? K-k-kochanie? - wyjąkała. -JAKIE ,,KOCHANIE'' CO TU SIĘ U DIABŁA DZIEJE?! RARITY!!! KOBIETO OPRZYTOMNIEJ! - wołała Apple Jack do koleżanki. Ta z żalem pusto patrzyła w ogiera.'' Ten znów ją uderzył tym razem w twarz. Z nosa pociekł czerwony płyn. Rarity znów zaczęła łkać. Szary kucyk odsunął się na bok. Bacznie obserwował każdy ruch klaczy która zaczęła się w końcu szamotać. -Niee! Prosze! Przestań kochanie! - wołała mimo iż nikt jej już nie bił. Przyjaciółki nie wiedziały co się dzieje. Patrzyły tylko jak ich koleżanka cierpi. Słuchały krzyków powoli tracących sens. W końcu po paru chwilach z ust i nosa po za stróżkami krwi wydobyła się srebrna poświata. I kolejne światło zajaśniało, tym razem żółte. -Liczyłem na dłuższe widowisko szczerze mówiąc. - sucho i z niezadowoleniem powiedział ogier do białej klaczy. Ta delikatnie spojrzała mu w oczy po czym od razu skierowała je w podłoge i podobnie jak Dash zaczęła niekończący sie płacz. Cichy i żałosny. -Jesteś potworem... -Powtarzasz się panno Apple. - odpowiedział jednorożec zostawiając Rarity i podchodząc bliżej Apple Jack. Stanął naprzeciw niej patrząc prosto w jej oczy. - Zobaczymy czy powtórzysz też jęki koleżanek gdy doznasz tego samego co one. -Możliwe ale wiedz jedno. Nie poddam się bez walki! -Bez walki powiadasz? A więc walczmy moja droga - kolejny raz nóż począł lewitować. -Potrafisz się tylko znęcać nad bezbronnymi! Uwolnij mnie a w tedy będziemy mogli stanąć w szranki jak przystało! -A cóż to dla ciebie za wyzwanie i walka jeżeli będzie ona na twoich warunkach - mówił bawiąc się w powietrzu norzem i przyglądając się mu. Podlecial do wiszącego kucyka. - Co czujesz? - przeciął jej skóre w okolicy pachy - Strach? - kolejne cięcie tym razem uda - Ból? - Jęknęła tylko przez zęby patrząc mu w oczy. -N-n-no d-d-da... d-d-dalej! T-t-tylko tyle p-p-potrafisz? - wymamrotała Apple Jack nie rozwierając w dalszym ciągu szczęki. -Haha! Chcesz jeszcze. Ciekawe ciekawe... A ty - spojrzał w kierunku Twilight - myślisz że wytrzyma? - nie odpowiedziała. Spuściła bezradnie głowe unikając spojrzenia Apple Jack. - Widzisz kochanie? Własna przyjaciółka nawet w ciebie nie wierzy. A ty chesz abym JA uwierzył? - zapadła kilkusekundowa cisza, przerwał ją nóż kolejnym ciosem (w pachwinę). Krew obficie tryskała brudząc Apple Jack. I kolejne cięcie (brzuch) i znów (lewa dolna konczyna) i jeszcze jedno (twarz) i kolejne (znów brzuch). Apple Jack nie wytrzymała w końcu. Łzy popłynęły jej po policzkach wraz z krwią dobywającą się z rozciętej skroni. -D-d-dość. Przestań. - jęknęła -Jesteś pewna - tym razem dźgnął ją w kolano -TAAAAK! - zawyła z bólu -Ale na pewno - drwiąco pytał Czembor przekręcając nóż w kolanie. -PRZESTAŃ! BOLI! AAA! - wrzeszczała klacz zagłuszając chrupot kości które trzaskały w kolanie. -Boli tak? Dobrze niech ci będzie. - narzędzie odfrunęło od Apple Jack która obficie krwawiła z wielu miejsc i która ciężko i powoli dyszała odpoczywając od straszliwej katorgi jaka przed chwilą przeżyła. -Twilight... Chociaż ty... Chociaż ty mu daj rade. Ja nie dałam... -Woli ścisłości droga panno Apple... Nawet jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy. - ostrze znów się uniosło - ale za chwile rozpoczniemy - z impetem wbiło się kucykowi w klatkę piersiową. Zawyła plując krwią która zaczęła też wypływać z ust. Nóż się wycofał. Poświata otuliła ranę wnikając w nią. Powoli wszystie pozostałe poczęły się goić. Tradycyjnie kucyk wyprężył się pusto patrząc w jeden punkt. Trwało to jakąś chwilę. Apple Jack tak jak koleżanki w końcu opadła. Uniosła powoli głowę z szyderczym uśmiechem. Zdziwiło to jej koleżankę nie zdziwiło natomiast Czembora który patrzył na nią z kamienną twarzą. -To tyle? - zapytała zupełnie przytomnie -To dopiero początek. - oczy mu pojaśniały czego skutkiem był grymas na twarzy Apple Jack która powoli traciła kontakt z rzeczywistością. Nie mówiła już przytomnie. Zaczęła nawoływać swoją siostrę. Oddech jej przyspieszał zupelnie jak u Pinki. Ze strachem w oczach rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu -Co czujesz? Strach? Ból? - bezdźwięcznie odpowiedziała ze łzami w oczach ciągle oddychając jak opętana. Cialo poczęło drżeć w pewnym momencie, a łzy płynęły niczym wodospad. Spojrzenie skierowane było w światło ze stołu. Spojrzenie szukające nadziei i ratunku. Zamarła w końcu w miejscu kończąc płacz. Smutno pochyliła głowę do przodu. Wpatrywała się teraz w posadzkę. Ostatnia łza spłynęła po policzku razem z srebrną materią wypływającą z oka. Światło pomarańczowej barwy pojaśniało. Klacz nie podniosła już głowy. Cały czas z żalem wpatrywała się w podłogę. -Tak droga wiedźmo. To smutny widok... Smutny szczególnie dla ciebie. Pewnie zastanawiasz się dlaczego ciebie zostawiłem sobie na koniec ,,zabawy''?'' -Bałeś się że jako jedyna będę w stanie się tobie przeciwstawić i pomóc innym... -Brawo kochanie. Widzisz wiem że do tego nie dojdzie ale jak mawiają - podszedł do niej bliżej patrząc na jej róg - strzeżonego Pan Bóg strzeże. Próbowałaś rzucać zaklęcia? - nie odpowiedziała - Taaak. Próbowałaś. No szkoda że nie dałaś rady przełamać moich czarów skarbie. I szkoda że teraz ja będę musiał przełamać ciebie. Ale sama wiesz... Nie mam wyjścia. Już jest za późno. Już jestem zbyt blisko celu. - ostrze uniosło się w powietrzu, obróciło parokrotnie po czym wbiło się boleśnie w róg Twilight. Klacz jęknęła żałośnie. Nóż się przekręcił, przyrząd do czarowania fioletowego kucyka razem z krwią opadł z łoskotem na ziemie. Głowa cała była w czerwonym płynie. -Chociaż się nie znęcaj... -Bez tego nic nie wyjdzie kochanie. Musze w końcu złamać twojego ducha walki. - Patrzyła na niego ze łzami bólu w oczach. -Proszę... -A co boisz się bólu? -Strasznie... - cisną w nią piorun. Kolejny raz zawyła. '' ''-Czego się jeszcze boisz kochana czarownico? -Tego że ci się uda. Że moja pani ci nie da rady. Ale wiem że to nie jest możliwe - uśmiechnęła się przez łzy - zapłacisz za wyrządzoną nam krzywdę -Najpierw zapłaci Celestia. A ty na to będziesz bezradnie patrzyła. - energia z granitu przysunęła się do rannego w głowe kucyka. Wnikła przez róg do ciała. Róg odrósł a krew przestała cieknąć. -I co teraz? - zapytała wygięta klacz -Zaczynamy zabawe. Co widzisz? -Ciebie. -A teraz? - oczy mu pojaśniały -Ponyvile. Boże miasteczko plonie! -A teraz co widzisz? -Siebie! Boże co ja tam robię? To przyszłość? -Tak kochanie. Co jeszcze widzisz. -Znów siebie. Boże NIEE! -Co widzisz? -Dziewczyny, one, niee... -Coś im jest? '' ''-One są z tobą rzuciły się na mnie. -A teraz? -Ja... - łzy polały jej się strumieniem - ja z nimi... Ale jak to NIEEEE! To się nie dzieje na prawdę! -Ale będzie - usmiechnął się szyderczo - teraz co się dzieje? -Stoje w kałuży krwi... Do o-o-okola c-c-ciała m-m-moich... - zawyła smutno opuszczając głowe. Łzy płynęły potężnym strumieniem po policzkach. Czembor widocznie był zadowolony usmiechał się cały czas patrząc na Twilight w czasie wizji. -A teraz co widzisz? -Znów ciebie... - powiedziała cicho pociągając nosem. Oczy czembora znów pojaśniały - T-t-teraz zamek... Jestem w środku. -Jest tam ktoś po za tobą? -Tak -Kto? '' ''-Ty i Celestia i pełno kucyków. -I co się ta dzieje? -Rzuciłeś się na nią... O matko... Nie moge nic zrobić! KSIĘŻNICZKO NIEEE! -Co się stało? '' ''-Ona... o-o-ona... - mówiła coraz bardziej zachwianym głosem na granicy rozpaczy. Znów wybuchneła płaczem. - TO WSZYSTKO MOJA WINA! - wyprężyła się łkając. Energia opuściła ciało przez róg. Ostatnie światlo rozgorzało fioletową barwą. -W końcu. - odetchnął ogier. Tupną mocno w podłoge skutek był taki że pierścienie z podestów r'oztrzaskały się na kawałki uwalniając kucyki spadające na posadzkę z hukiem. Dalej nie były wstanie spojrzeć sobie nawzajem w oczy. Dalej były pogrążone w smutku lub poprostu nieprzytomne. - A teraz biegnijcie córki Equestrii. Powiedzcie swej pani że jej czas nadszedł.'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki